Strictly Undercover
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Ava's on a secret mission in the Latin Americas when she realizes she's not alone. Looks like she and a certain web swinger have to play 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. Peter x Ava oneshot. Might continue if people want!


**Is it weird that I got my inspiration from a Captain Widow story? XD**

* * *

Ava Ayala smoothed her hands down her sleek, wavy locks. She sat at a table alone, in a fancy restaurant that she could care less about the name, waiting with growing anticipation. No, she didn't have a hot date. Although she kinda wished she did, since she was all dolled up. Hair that was normally in her face was pinned up and back. Makeup covered her face, eyelids edgy and smokey, lips painted in a deep burgundy. A backless, strappy black dress hugged her curves, stopping at the knees, and heels to match. As she drank from her wine glass, which had water in it thank you very much, her hazel eyes traveled around the room as she searched for her target. So far, there was a no show.

"This seat taken?" a familiar voice made her nearly jump out of her seat, her head snapping up.

Sitting down across from her was a young man her age, hair brown, eyes the clearest of blues, yet he still had that same goofy smile plastered across his face. And even though she didn't want to admit it, he looked handsome tonight. A sharp, yet simple black suit, with a royal blue dress shirt underneath and deep red tie.

"_Parker?!" _Ava lowered her voice, disbelief written all over her features, as well as plenty other unpleasant emotions. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!"

"Aw, you're not happy to see lil' ol' me?" Peter asked innocently, shrugging out of his blazer and setting it over his chair. Her eyes narrowed so he hurried along, leaning forward some. "Relax. I'm here on account of Fury."

"What? I don't need a babysitter!" Ava crossed her arms. "I can handle this mission myself," she muttered stubbornly.

Peter smiled at her. "I know you can." And she softened up some. "However, if you're trying to be discrete in a place like this, you'll need a date. This is where I come in."

"You and me? On a date?" She gestured between them and scoffed to cover a smile threatening to break through.

Peter faintly blushed. "You can call it that. I-I'm just trying to help _you_ out."

"Yeah. Okay. Fine. I'll go along with it. Guess you're right," said Ava, her own cheeks feeling hot.

Peter, after the waiter gave him a glass of water as well, lifted it up to his lips. "You look very pretty tonight, by the way. So who are we after?"

Going red in the face from his compliment, she shook it off and snuck a glance over his shoulder. She didn't miss the "we". "He's called Sergei Kravinoff. And thanks."

Peter eyed her curiously, setting his glass down. "Sounds familiar."

Ava looked around before she leaned in his direction, "That's because that's Kraven's real name."

Peter nearly did a spit take. "Say _what_?!" Realizing that he was too loud, he looked cautiously around the room as Ava put a finger to her lips. "Sorry," he whispered.

Ava sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Since he's not in the Sinister Six anymore, I've been tracking his whereabouts. Turns out he's been tearing it up in the Latin Americas."

"No wonder why you left so eagerly," Peter said. He then gazed at her with true concern, "Are you sure you wanna do this, Ava? I mean, the last time you tried to face Kraven on your own..."

"I know." Ava nodded. "But I'm better now. I'm under control. Right now, I'm not White Tiger. Just...a girl who's undercover."

"With a hot date like myself."

Ava blinked, but she did reply with a simple, "Yes."

Peter smiled, feeling pleased with himself, as well as surprised.

* * *

During their appetizer, Ava suddenly stiffened, her eyes behind Peter's head.

"Is it game time?" he asked.

"Yep." Ava nodded, sitting up a little straighter and arching her back slightly. "He's heading towards one of the private tables."

"Can I look?"

"Yeah, but don't be obvious."

Peter nodded, picking up his glass and "observed the scene" until his gaze fell on a fancily dressed male of Hispanic decent with a muscular build and surrounded by cronies. Turning back to his 'date', he said, "Oh yeah. Totally not suspicious at all."

Ava snorted. "Right?"

Hesitantly, Peter scooted up in his chair, letting his arm stretch; his hand coming on top of hers caused her to stiffen.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, seconds away from pulling away.

"Just go with it," his voice shook with not only nervousness, but also with that leader undertone. To be honest, his hand felt kind of...nice...

_Right. We're supposed to be on a date._

Ava nodded with a sigh, letting her fingers lace through his.

Peter briefly ran his thumb over the knuckle of her own thumb, marveling the skin pigment differences. "Is this too awkward?"

"If you keep talking, it will be."

"Well what else am I gonna do? We gotta be talking about _something_..."

Web Head had a point.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're right," Ava muttered.

"Soooo," Peter was gonna have fun with this. "How was your day, _honey?"_

_The effing **nerve**._

Two can play at that game.

"It was okay..." Ava shrugged. "Since we didn't have school today, I spent most of the time in the training room."

"And how did that go?"

He sounded like he was genuinely interested.

"Being by myself with no one-Sam-to disturb me? It was perfect." Peter laughed, and so did she. "As soon as Fury informed me about the mission, I was already packed and ready to go. So SHIELD flew me out here. Next thing I knew, I discovered you-know-who's whereabouts and here I am. And despite being alone all day..." She lifted up their intertwined hands, nestling her cheek in his hand, "I'm glad you came, _sweetie_."

Peter smiled at her. "Me too."

Their main course came around and as they ate, they continued to talk, this time about Peter's day. His sounded a whole lot better than hers, since he talked continuously about the usual baddies who thought robbing banks wasn't cliché. Then he had came to the tricarrier just as Ava had left, and it had gauged his interest.

He had gotten a lot of teasing for that.

"I don't see them walking around with girlfriends," Ava commented.

"I know right? Although I think I know a way we can blackmail Sam."

"_Talk."_

"Word on the street is that he's got it bad for a certain redhead I know. If you know what I mean..."

"Peter, you are a genius."

"Aren't I?"

They both laughed, Ava carelessly flipping her hair over her shoulder, missing the lovestruck look in Peter's eyes as she looked over his shoulder again. "It's harder to see without looking so obvious." The song that was playing was slow. "Dance with me."

The two got up, simultaneously reaching for the other person's hand before walking to the center of the room, where other couples were dancing as well.

"Good enough?" Peter murmured in her ear as he pulled her close, their free hands falling where they may on the shoulder and waist.

"Perfect," Ava said back, resting her chin on his shoulder blade. She still wasn't sure if there was a double meaning in her words. She couldn't help but like the feeling of being so close to him. She felt warm and safe, and he smelled _wonderful_.

As they swayed, both Peter and Ava got good looks at Kravinoff, while also having butterflies because of the close proximities between each other. Peter was glad Fury had let him join Ava on the mission; not only was he worried about her well-being, but...well...He'd rather it be him here with her instead of Sam, Luke, or Danny. In fact, he'd hate it if it was anyone else period.

Similar thoughts were going through Ava's head. She kept telling herself that this was all fake, that she and Peter were being professional, and that there were no strings attached. But she couldn't help but feel what she felt. And those feelings for him had heightened to dangerous heights the moment she set eyes on him tonight.

"Ava?"

"Yeah?"

She lifted her head, causing their foreheads to touch.

_Oh God._

"I know we're being strictly undercover but..." Peter stumbled over his words. "I, um...you see...the thing is I kinda-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Ava interjected, taking him by the hair and pulling his lips down to hers.

And boy did this feel good. Their lips moved together slowly, yet with that shy hesitation two people who've been friends for such a long time would have. Peter's hands gripped at her hips, roaming over the small of her back and up her spine, and hers ran repeatedly through his hair. She couldn't help but pull him closer to her. She couldn't help but crave him.

Unfortunately, Ava realized that she had to break it and she did, the two lightly panting. Her eyes drifted over Peter's shoulder.

Then she froze.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked before turning around too. "Oh man..."

"Dammit, we lost him!" Ava snarled.

"_Yeah, good goin', guys!"_ a familiar voice came from inside Peter's sleeve. After exchanging glances, Ava stepped closer to Peter as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing his communicator and disguised web shooters.

Peter and Ava's nostrils flared.

**"SAM!"**


End file.
